


And Murder Whiles I Smile

by Narya_Flame



Series: Moodboards of Middle-earth (and beyond...) [4]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, aesthetic, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narya_Flame/pseuds/Narya_Flame
Summary: A moodboard inspired by Starspray's OFC, Lady Tanith, who is Khamûl's mother, and a gardener and poisoner.  A gift for the SWG Block Party.
Series: Moodboards of Middle-earth (and beyond...) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879828
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	And Murder Whiles I Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarSpray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpray/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Poison Smile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280667) by [StarSpray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpray/pseuds/StarSpray). 




End file.
